


Lights Out

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader in Distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Atsumu takes care of y/n when they have a killer migraine.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Lights Out

Normally when you don’t text Atsumu back during the week day, it’s because you’re working. Only able to text him on your lunch break, but sometimes you didn’t then either because you were busy.

So when Atsumu doesn’t receive a text from you all day, it’s not terribly concerning. What is concerning though, is when he comes home and all of the lights are off inside the house. When you’re normally home and either cooking dinner or doing something to keep yourself busy.

After the commute home, pulled up to the house he noticed it was dark through the windows. Furrowing his brows he parked the car and made his way to the door. After unlocking it and stepping inside, he turned on the light in the living room. Only to hear a low groan, sounding like it came from the couch.

Cocking his head to the side he slowly walked up to the back of the couch and peered over. He noticed your body halfway leaning on the arm of the couch with your legs slightly tucked against your chest. Your face down in crook of your elbow that was resting on the arm of the couch. You were still wearing your sweats and his shirts that you woke up in from this morning.

“Awe babe. Ya didn’t go to work today did ya?” He asked in a soft low voice before coming around to sit next to you. His hand moved to gently rest on your thigh as he noticed you slightly shaking your head.

“No. Head hurts…too much…” you uttered out in a barely audible whisper.

The male frowned as he leaned in and moved some of your hair from your face. “Ya should’ve told me. I coulda skipped practice today and taken care of ya.”

All he got in response was a shrug of your shoulders. You had no energy to talk and you couldn’t open your eyes. You weren’t even hungry because you had been nauseous all day.

“Alright well, I’m gonna turn the lights back off, go take a shower, then come back to tend to ya. Okay?” He asked, though he didn’t need an answer as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to your temple.

The pressure felt nice as his lips pressed against your skull. But soon the pressure left and you felt the couch cushion puff back up as Atsumu got up.

You couldn’t tell how long it had been as you kind of dozed off while your boyfriend was gone. But soon you heard him rustling around in the kitchen. Your brows pinch together from the noise but then its quiet again.

Atsumu was getting a container of ice cold water and a rag before taking it into your shared bedroom. He then came back out and without turning on any lights, he scooped you up in his arms.

The unexpected motion makes you whine softly before you feel his lips press against your forehead. You can’t help but lean into him, not quite able to wrap your arms around him.

He walked with you to the bedroom and gently set you down on the bed so you were laying on your back. In almost the middle of the bed.

There was a dimmable lamp in the room and it was on its dimmest setting. That way the light wasn’t too much for your eyes and Atsumu could still see what he was doing. This wasn’t the first time you had a migraine like this. And Atsumu had it down pretty well, knowing what worked best to help you through it.

You then hear water next to you and you go to open your eyes. Through tiny slits you could see Atsumu ringing out a rag and folding it. The rag ended up covering your eyes.

You let out a soft breath of relief. The cool rag distracting you from the terrible pressure in your eyes and all around your head.

“Lemme know when it’s not cold anymore.” He spoke out softly before moving to lay next to you. On the edge of the bed that way he could re wet your rag when he needed to. He positioned you so your neck was laying on his arm as he was on his side facing you. His eyes took in all of you. He really hated when you got migraines like this because you just looked so miserable. But he wouldn’t just stand by and wait for it to pass at least.

“Thank you, ‘Tsumu…” you whisper weakly as your head tips a bit towards him.

“Yer welcome, babygirl. Now rest.” He cooed softly and leaned in to press his lips softly against yours for a moment before pulling away. He then got comfortable and moved his hand up under the shirt of his you were wearing. His palm gently resting against your stomach as his thumb rubs against your skin lightly.

Eventually you fall asleep. Atsumu dampening your rag when ever it wasn’t cold enough to relieve the pain, throughout the night. Hopefully you would feel better by morning.


End file.
